prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TNA British Boot Camp Day 3
TNA BootCamp Day 3 was the 3rd day of a British reality television programme focusing on the professional wrestling industry. It took place in London, England on January 8, 2013. Report A review shows the recent events in the British boot camp before we know what awaits us today. Thus, the four participants of the show will take part in a photo shoot. - First of the four fly but to Phoenix, Arizona in the USA. There they will see Bound For Glory and take part in the Hall of Fame ceremony. At the airport, however, breaks the case of Rockstar Spud what Marty Scurll naturally prompted to make fun of him, while Spud dislodges. - In Phoenix, take the candidates also participated in the TNA Fanfest and get to know Christy Hemme. It tells Spud Christy that Marty did hang a poster of her on his wall. Fanfest at the Blossom Twins, Spud Scurll and then presented to the public and may also even say anything. Many fans can then be photographed with the Blossom Twins what Spud is upset because he does not get attention. Scurll ridiculed the matter only, and photos to be asked of him. Spud's continued envious place at the end but also customers for photos with him. - Then looked back at the Hall of Fame, was recorded at the Sting last year. Scurll behaves as a gentleman to the Blossom Twins, which arrives at this well. In the Hall of Fame even learn the four then know Kurt Angle, who sits down with them to the table. On the meeting all participants and look forward designate Angle as very likeable. At the end of play and replace it with yet TNA trading cards. Angle said finally that respect in this business is very important. Sting's speech is also shown in cut and both Hulk Hogan and Dixie Carter and the Boot Camp participants talk about the new Hall Of Famer. Finally, the British are also pleased with the subsequent meeting with Hogan, Carter and Sting. Spud thinks Hogan was his idol and therefore it meant a lot to him. The Blossom Twins agree and believe that this experience was for them completely surreal. Carter then says that it is not a challenge as these give open and it was now time to prove themselves too. They also declared that they will make the final decision alone, but with Hogan. Then she wishes all participants good luck. - After an advertising now reported on the photo shoot. Spud freaks out there, because the ladies have taken a long time to put on makeup. - Jeremy Borash welcomes the four then in the hall, where Bound For Glory takes place and leads them to Dixie Carter, who informs them that this evening the highlight the TNA-year would be reached. Then she says that she has four tickets for the British and they will be at the Pay Per View can also be seen in front of the cameras. It will be their first appearance and they should seize the opportunity. - The four describe their impressions of the backstage area and we see it go through the arena. Marty calls it huge and the Blossoms think that this was all completely surreal really. Spud thinks that he could only imagine how he marched through the Entrancebereich in the hall and the four ended up doing this - although in an empty hall, but still. Spud thinks that he can imagine anyway, as all fans call his name. - Finally, it's time for Bound For Glory, and we see some pictures of the event. During feeding of Tara all four will get time for their first TV appearance, which in fact was relatively short. Still, it would not take long to many friends and acquaintances would have been reported to them. - The next stop of the participants is finally Nashville, the home of TNA. There she receives again JB and again he tells them that Dixie wanted to see it. In the sedan JB says that they should behave as if they were really well and should play for nothing. - In the next issue Dixie Carter will assess the candidate's first appearance on television, before it come to a wild night with James Storm is. Gallery TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 2.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 3.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 4.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 5.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 6.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 7.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 8.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 9.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 10.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 3 11.jpg See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA BootCamp External links * TNA BootCamp Day 3 at CAGEMATCH.net